RP: Siege of New York
"But this is the crisis, prepare for disaster" "This is not a riot it's way much more than that. These people are dying, we are under attack, wait let me call you back, let me get my stack. Cause we ain't taking shit so therefore we'll fight them back, we ain't waiting on the line for a 9 1 1 9 9. Whatever man, I ain't got time for all this nonsense" B.o.B New York, New York New York City in flames! The Collectors have made an effort to rip out the heart of humanity, they have fired indiscriminately, their rifle fire falling upon, human and turian alike, soldiers and civilians, adults and children. All five Burroughs have been hit, with Manhattan being hit the worst. Even worse, scout have reportedly seen ships of various mercenary groups and have made life difficult for United Coalition forces difficult. In an attempt to lower the morale of humanity, the Collectors have released a plague before they landed, only know as the "Manhattan Virus". Codenamed Operation BIG APPLE, the entire Coalition has mobilized troops to Earth, in hopes of saving it. Start spreading the news, we're leaving today, its time to free New York. NOTE: The following rules are subject to change at any time. Details Location: Earth, New York, Lower Manhattan, The Bronx, Brooklyn, Queens, Staten Island Date: November 10th 2204 Official Name: Operation: BIG APPLE Factions: United Coalition (Human, Turian, Salarian, Asari, Quarian) Collectors Heretics Various Mercenary Groups Manhattan Virus Infected Sign Up Please sign up below if you would like to enjoy and partake in Operation: BIG APPLE User:Chen-179- Freedom Fighter Kevin O'Malley User:SpaceHero- Commander James Christianson, Maj. Col. Ivan Novoscovich User:Skywaver- Spectre Lisea Masari Phase One: Infection Noverber 9th 2204 Kevin was walking to his cousin's and his apartment, when he got back, his cousin seemed slightly grim. "Problem? Whats going on?" Kevin questioned. "There's some type of new disease going around, all of New York City is under quarantine, also, the Coalition's expecting a Collector attack any minute now" He replied. Kevin's face visible paled when the words Collector attack were mentioned. He remembered the Scimitar hidden in the floorboards beneath his cot. "Evacuations? I doubt the Coalitions wants civilians to die" "Yeah tomorrow at, don't know where we're gonna go, though, maybe a refugee camp" His cousin answered. The day was rather unremarkable until the night. Kevin noticed the buzz of star ships engines was louder, they sounded military grade. His hand instinctively reached beneath the cot looking for the handle of his Scimitar while his other hand gripped the baseball bat next to his bed. A plan developed in his mind, if the Collectors were attacking tomorrow, he would sneak out tonight. He prayed that people would be willing to fight the Collectors off, he wouldn't simply stand and let the freakin Collectors take his home, he swore it wouldn't happen again after New Manhattan. War does not determine who is right, only who is left 22:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC) The SSV Moscow, famed from it's battle grade, landed in Central Park with many other ships. The doors opened and troops marched out of the ship with determined faces and loaded weapons, all automatic and armed. Commander Christianson, a spectre, stepped from the bulkhead doors of the SSV Moscow wearing his N-7 Uniform. Major Colonel Novoscovich followed him, "I don't like it here, Commander." He said as he loaded his grenade launcher, "The air is cold like Mother Russia, only i don't have a shotglass to enjoy." He joked with a serious tone, James didn't take notice as he looked around the area. "Major Colonel, tell the troops to set up barricades around the perimeter and begin handing out masks and water. We are not going to have a repeat of New Manhattan," James shouted, Novoscovich nodded and turned to the troops. "Why are you standing around like idiots! You heard the Commander, move!" The troops dispersed, James looked up at the night skyline, "Don't worry Commander, with you on our side we cannot lose" Novoscovich side, giving him a pat on the shoulder as he passed by. "Yeah..." James said, a tone of uncertainty tainted his words as he followed some of the troops to begin Operation: Big Apple. SpaceHero November 10th 2204 Kevin's omni-tool chirped, at five forty five, he rubbed his eyes and got up groggily. He reached for his baseball bat and Scimitar. He had a four hour grace period to escape and see what he was working with, he could assume that the Coalition was probably deploying everything they had to defend the city. He smirked, morale would be pretty high, even if it wasn't, he heard that people who were put in near death situations would transform into ferocious warriors. He tried to remember who developed such a strategy as he packed granola bars, War does not determine who is right, only who is left 02:07, April 28, 2011 (UTC) The city skyline was a buzz with cargo ships coming in and out. The SSV Moscow sat in the center of Central Park as James placed a breather mask over his head, Novoscovich did the same. "We need to check some of the surrounding buildings to make sure everyone is evacuated before any major rioting can start." James said, He grabbed an assault rifle and looked down at it. "Just in case, James. Just incase" He said to himself, Novoscovich grabbed a Launcher in case anything should go array then placed a pistol on his side holster. They got into the Mako-35, it had the Spectre symbol painted on the side and it lurched forward through the quiet streets of New York. "I don't like this feeling James." Novoscovich said as he looked out through a small window, "It's too damned quiet for the city." He continued, James looked at him. He didn't want to say anything, but Novoscovich was right it was too quiet. The first place they had to check, The Hotel Guardia. A nice hotel about five city blocks away from Central Park. The Mako stopped and the team rushed out, then kicked the hotel doors down. "It's all clear Commander!" Said a soldier, "Good, now start looking!" Said Christianson, "Roger that, we are on the move" - SpaceHero